Slytherin?
by YAOI addicted Kat
Summary: What would happen if in 4th year there was a resort? What if the sorting hat didn't let Harry choose Griffindor? Warnings: boyXboy love, dark harry, cussing, ron/hermione/ginny/Griffindor bashing, Drarry dracoXharry
1. Prolouge

**Slytherin?**

* * *

><p><strong>What would happen if in 4th year there was a resort? What if the sorting hat didn't let Harry choose Griffindor? Well I'll tell you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone.. I'm back. I've been having computer issues so I haven't been able to do anything for a while. My computer has been fixed for over a month now and I've really been trying to write new chapters for everything but my mind had kind of went blank and I can't get the idea for this story out of my head. It won't leave. So i figured if I get this out maybe my brain will reboot and let me think of ideas for my other stories. Also this is my first Harry Potter story so be nice please I haven't read the books, I've only read other fanfiction and watched the movies so my facts might be off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: boyXboy love, dark harry, cussing, ronhermione/Griffindor bashing, Drarry (dracoXharry), random POV switching, bad grammar/spelling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also I'm challenging anyone to create a story like mine but better (same concepts and by my guidelines) PM me if you want to try<strong>.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

Two days before my fourteenth birthday a Hogwarts owl tapped on my window, which was weird because they never came before my birthday. I opened the window to let the owl in. It dropped a letter in my lap and left but not before taking the owl treat I offered it. I opened the letter. Inside was all of the normal stuff and a curious looking note that read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_The staff at Hogwarts would like to inform you that 4th years and up will be resorted this year. All of your questions will be answered on resort day. Since we need the time before the Grand Feast to sort the 1st years we would like all 4th years and up to report to Hogwarts two days earlier._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

My mouth dropped open. Why? Damn it! I barely got into Griffindor first year now I have to try and get the hat to let me be in Griffindor again!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it was short but I promise there is more to come I just wanted to get this out soon and let everyone know I'm still alive. I will try and have a longer chapter up by Friday. (I'm hoping to get it up sooner but things can happen)<strong>

**(If you haven't noticed the stuff not bolded is the story encase you want to skip my jabbering away)**

**R & R**


	2. Thoughts

Hey peeps, sorry it took so long but again I've been having computer issues and I just got a brand new laptop so Updates should come faster but maybe not because were kind of having a lot of family issues (including suicide attempts.)

* * *

><p>I own nothing that you recognize…)-;<p>

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Main: Drarry

One-sided: HermioneXHarry

Future: HermioneXRon, RemusXSirius

Established: VoldemortXLucius, SeverusXJames, LilyXNarcissa

Also the first bit is some peoples thoughts before Hogwarts's resort.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

_Yay! I finally get to go back to Hogwarts! I can finally ask Harry out!_

**Ron POV**

_Ehhh, Hogwarts, I bet Hermione is going to ask Harry out and he's going to say yes. I guess last year was a mistake…_

**Snape POV**

_I hope this year I will finally be able to tell Harry the truth!_

**James POV**

_I am sick of this hiding in this school! I want to see my son! _

**Lily POV**

_I want out of this school! I want to see my godson! I want him to know the truth!_

**Voldemort POV**

_Ah, good, Harry is going to Hogwarts early! Finally! I just have to get rid of Dumbledork for a little bit._

**Draco POV**

_Scarhead… Potty... Potter… Harry… What would you do if you ever found out?_

**Narcissa POV**

_I'm so sorry Harry, I never meant for any of this to happen…_

**Harry POV**

_I wonder… maybe I should let the hat stick me in Slytherin. At least if I am I will be closer to __**him**__. Well after all we've done to each other I'm not sure if that would be a good thing. Oh well, if he doesn't like it he can suck my dick… Well either way he can suck my dick…_

* * *

><p>Yes I know it's short but I'm working on the next chapter right now.<p>

R&R

Thanks!


	3. Getting to know you Sort of

Hey, quick update for me huh? Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>I own nothing you recognize<p>

* * *

><p>Day of Resort Right before everyone gets on the train<p>

**Draco POV**

"Potter," I called when I saw his familiar messy hair. He turned around looking at me.

"What Malfoy?" He said in an aggravated tone.

"Potter, I just wanted to tell you that your parents are closer than you think, and those who are closest to you now will bring the most harm to you."

"I am close to no one, they lost my faith last summer," he said coolly. I couldn't help smiling a little which seemed to startle him.

"Well, Potter seeing as you lost your faith in those rats that grovel at your feet will you accept me hand in friendship?" _and later something else… _I said extending my hand which was immediately covered by a larger hand.

"Hell ya Drake," he replied grinning.

"Drake?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not one bit," I said smirking.

"There you are Harry! We've been looking everywhere for you," a shrill voice said.

"And what are you doing with Malfoy?" Weasly said coming into view.

"Well Weasel, Harry and I were just discussing were we were going to sit on the train, speaking of that, where are you sitting? We want to be as far away from you and that mudblood as possible," as I spoke this the mudblood started crying

"Is this true Harry?" she said through sobs.

"Yes, now leave us alone mudblood," he retorted before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the train and to an empty compartment.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later (I don't know how long it takes to get to Hogwarts I'm saying 8hours) &amp; Harry POV<strong>

"Drake?" I asked

"Yes Ry (pronounced Ree)?" he responded not looking up from his book.

"Are you going to get the Dark Mark?" I asked shyly. He didn't reply for a couple of minutes then he looked at me and pulled up his left sleeve and showed me… I gasped, he had the mark and it was beautiful. "Were can I get one of those?"

"Well from Voldemort at Malfoy Manor," Drake said as if he could read my mind. "You said that out loud by the way," oh… oops_. I didn't think I said that aloud._

6hrs later

"How about we get to know each other more?" Draco asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Absolutely, you want to go first?"

"Malfoy's never go second… Truth or dare Ry?"

"Dare me Co," I said confidently.

"I dare you to say Malfoy's rule and Potter's drool," he said smirking.

I sighed, "Malfoy's rule and Potter's drool… Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he responded. I'm glad he said truth.

"Is it true you are dating Pansy?" He looked disgusted.

"That is disgusting, where did you ever hear that foul mouthed lie? I wouldn't even date her to keep the Malfoy name and fortune, and besides I like someone right now and he is quite the looker compared to her, heck even Hagrid looks better than her!"

"He? You're gay?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I am do you have a problem with that?" He replied.

"No, I am not a hypocrite." _Shit! I accidently said that I am gay as well!_

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Well Harry it seems like we have more in common than I thought, it's too bad that you're the golden boy and the hat won't sort you into Slytherin," he said putting air quotes around 'golden boy'.

"Actually Dray, the hat wanted me in Slytherin in first year but I begged it not to, in fact I've known about magic since I was 6 and did some accidental magic."

"Seriously?" Draco responded shocked.

"Seriously, in fact before I found out the Dursley's beat me with a leather strop because I was a freak but, when I figured it out I started threatening them with my magic," I said putting air quotes around the word freak.

Draco gasped, "Did they do anything worse to you than that?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you all of my secrets on the first date," I answered jokingly.

"If this was an actual first date, I definitely would not take you to Hogwarts; I might take you to Honeydukes though."

"That sounds good how about we go there on the first Hogsmed weekend," I said. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed and added "As friends I mean."

"It didn't sound that way," he said huskily.

I was blushing like mad now, and I was getting a little hard. "We should change into our school robes now," I said changing the subject quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>At Hogwarts (the ceremony has started) Draco POV<strong>

Surprisingly, I was the second person resorted; they must be going by class rank this year as the only person smarter than me was the mudblood. She had stayed in Gryffindork. I was still in Slytherin. So far there are 5 new Slytherins, 2 new Ravenclaws, 1 new Hufflepuff, and 0 new Gryffindorks thank Merlin.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall said. The Great Hall went silent as Harry walked up to the hat for the second time. Although this time the hat only took fifteen seconds to shout out its decision, "Slytherin." The Great Hall erupted in shouts of protest. I just laughed and waved Harry over. How will the other Slytherins react?

Blaise one of my closest friends looked at me in protest and said, "Draco! What are you doing? Lord Voldemort will have you head on a silver platter if he finds out," _sure... _I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Ry! I knew you would be in Slytherin!"

"Did you ever doubt me?" He questioned.

"Only when I thought you were the golden boy did I," I answered. "Ry, this is Blaise Zabini one of my oldest and closest friends."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Blaise, Draco told me so much about you on the train also don't look so shocked that I'm a Slytherin," Harry said offering his hand to Blaise. Blaise accepted. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Nice to meet you as well Harry," Blaise responded. As the sorting went on we had a great time laughing at every poor sucker that got stuck in Gryffindork, since it was not the official first day of Hogwarts there was no great feast just a normal dinner in which Harry made Blaise and I laugh so much we were constantly chocking on our pumpkin juice.

We left the Great Hall before any other Slytherins. "We'll take you to the dorms Ry."

"No need I know where they are," he said.

Blaise gasped, "How?"

"Second year, polyjuice potion, Goyle."

"That was you? I knew Goyle wasn't that smart," I exclaimed!

"Yup, so what's the password Dray?" Harry asked.

"Bumblefuck," Blaise answered for me.

"Bumblefuck?"

"Ya, it's what we call Dumbledore so we don't get caught and get in trouble," I explained as we reached the entrance to the Slytherin dorms.

"Bumblefuck," Harry muttered and the wall opened up. As Harry walked in he said, "Wow, this place hasn't changed much."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

R&R

Till next time!


	4. Just so you know

Hey everyone, I have recently decided I'm giving up on being a writer.

I haven't uploaded in forever and I don't even know how to continue. In-fact I have deleted Big Time Angels. (Don't worry I have a copy)

I'm sorry.

For now all I plan on doing is finishing the last chapter of _Briar Rose, _being a beta, writing a couple short stories(1-2chapters) and reading a lot of your guy's wonderful work If you want me to do something specific message me :)

Peace out girl scouts!

P.s. If you love MBAV and ship Bethan go read** _JustMe133_**'s work it's amazing :)

P.p.s. don't be afraid to ask to finish something


End file.
